


Don't Forget About Us

by FreshPrinceOfDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Difficult Decisions, Gay Male Character, Happy ending???, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Kinda, Love Confession???, M/M, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Break Up, Sad Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi Overthinking, Song fic, Song: Don't Forget About Us, True Love, angst ig, some song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrinceOfDespair/pseuds/FreshPrinceOfDespair
Summary: Kokichi still wants to be with Shuichi, but he can't. Or can he? Does Shuichi feel the same way?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 33





	Don't Forget About Us

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write a song fic. this is a bit more serious than im used to writing idk if i conveyed the emotions right. I also skipped a few lyrics especially towards the end since it was repetitive.
> 
> Song in case nobody's heard it: https://youtu.be/8tZkzL4j3BU

Don't Forget About Us

Kokichi woke up every morning the same way, a cold bed. The bed he used to share with this beloved before he left him. It’s been a year, but he couldn’t get used to it no matter how much he tried.

_Just let it die with no goodbyes_

_Details don't matter, we both paid the price_

It wasn't his fault though, nor Shuichi’s. The cursed society that they lived in, along with Shuichi’s parents is what drove them apart.

_Tears in my eyes_

_You know sometimes it'd be like that, baby_

Neither of them wanted to end their relationship, but with Shuichi’s parents finding out, it was inevitable that they had to break up. Shuichi's parents got him a new number so Kokichi couldn’t contact him and they had his number blocked so Shuichi couldn’t call him. They accused him of tainting their precious son.

_Now every time I see you, I pretend I'm fine_

  
  


Everyday from that point, Shuichi avoided him at school. Whenever they ran into each other, Shuichi would turn and walk away as quickly as he could. He didn’t even say anything to him during graduation. 

  
  
  


_When I wanna reach out to you_

_But I turn and I walk and I let it ride_

Kokichi wanted to talk to Shuichi so much, but with how things are now, he’d rather respect Shuchi’s space, Even if it hurt him more than helped.

  
  


_Baby, I must confess_

_We were bigger than anything_

They were on top of the world when they were together, only a few of Kokichi’s friends knew about their relationship because Shuichi’s friends would've flipped the fuck out if they fund out. 

_Remember us at our best_

_And don't forget about_

Now in college, Kokichi can’t forget about Shuichi’s stupid pretty face. I mean, he really can’t since they go to the same fucking school.

  
  
  


_Late nights, playing in the dark_

_And waking up inside my arms_

_Boy, you'll always be in my heart and_

He’ll never forget the nights where they would lay in each others arms. He never felt happier than he was when he was with Shuichi.

_I can see it in your eyes, you still want it_

_So don't forget about us_

He sees the little looks Shuichi gives him in class. Kokichi wonders if he still feels the same way he does.

_I'm just speaking from experience_

_Nothing can compare to your first true love_

None of the guys Kokichi has met since their breakup have come close to Shuichi. Maybe Rantaro, but he’s too much of a pretty boy. He didn't have the same compassion Shuichi had, like he treated him like his little brother. What the fuck was up with that?

_So I hope this will remind you_

_When it's for real, it's forever_

_So don't forget about us_

  
  


His friends tell him to move on. Kokichi never will. Shuichi will forever have his heart. 

  
  
  


_They say that you're in a new relationship_

_But we both know nothing comes close to_

_What we had, it perseveres_

Shuichi’s parents set him up with a girl named Kaede almost immediately after their breakup. She’s blonde, pretty, and has boobs. Pretty much what almost every guy wants. Kokichi wonders if Shuichi is actually in love with her.

  
  


_There's only one me and you_

_And how we used to shine_

No matter the smiles and kisses he exchanged with her, Shuichi would always hesitate a bit. Small enough to go unnoticed, but not to perceptive eyes.

_No matter who you go through_

_We are one, that's a fact that you can't deny_

Fate is funny. So funny that when Kokichi was sitting in the garden near the main building waiting for the sunset, Shuichi walked in too.

  
  


_So, baby, we just can't let the fire pass us by_

_Forever we'd both regret it_

“ K-Kokichi?? What are you doing here?”

This is the first time he talked to him in almost a year. Kokichi missed his voice so much.

“Could say the same for you my be- Shuichi.” 

He doesn’t have the privilege to call him his beloved anymore. Man this world is cruel. Kokichi doesn’t have the energy to put on his persona. He might fuck up the only chance he has to talk to Shuichi.

“Sometimes I like to come here and watch the sunset.” he said

“Me too. Kinda like what we used to do.” Kokichi looked away

A minute of silence engulfed them before they both tried to speak.

“Kokichi listen-”

“Shuichi I-”

“You can go first.” Kokichi said

“I just wanted to say… I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you in a year. It's just school...and Kaede...and my parents. It hasn’t been easy.”

Another moment of silence.

  
  


“Do you ever think about us Shuichi?”

“What?”

_Late nights, playing in the dark_

_And waking up inside my arms_

_Boy, you'll always be in my heart and_

“Do you still think about us? About me?”

“Of course I do. I mean you were my first... everything.”

And it’s true, they were each other's firsts. First date, first kiss, first 😏. Does Shuichi still harbor feelings for him?

_I can see it in your eyes, you still want it_

“Do you still want to be together?”

“We can’t be together, you know this…” Shuichi avoided eye contact and looked at the setting sun. 

  
  
  


_I'm just speaking from experience_

_Nothing can compare to your first true love_

“Maybe we could run away together.” Kokichi suggested.

Shuichi was taken aback “We can’t.”

_When it's for real, it's forever_

_So don't forget about us_

“Why can’t we? Why can’t we go somewhere that we’re accepted?”

“This isn’t some fairy tale, Kokichi, this is real life...it’s better this way.”

“Exactly, we’re able to control our lives, make our own futures!”

Shuichi looks away. 

_And if she's got your head all messed up now_

_That's the trickery_

“What about Kaede? I can’t just leave her, my parents… my parents would…”

“Do you love her, Shuichi?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Do you love her?”

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he kept himself composed.

Shuichi was surprised by Kokichi’s accusation. Sure he found Kaede pretty and he’s been dating her for about a year. He knows she has strong feelings for him, so shouldn’t he feel the same way?

_So why you act like you don't know how this loving used to be?_

“I… don’t know.” he answered honestly.

  
  


_I bet she can't do it like me, she'll never be Kokichi_

“Then let’s run away. I want to be together. I still love you. You stole my heart and I've never been more satisfied. Be selfish for once and stop listening to everyone. So please, let’s go be happy.” Kokichi held out his hand towards Shuichi.

Shuichi considered taking his hand, but where would they go? How would they get there? Where would they sleep? What about his friends? His girlfriend? His shitty parents? He would feel guilty leaving.

“I’m sorry, Kokichi.”

Kokichi lowered his hand, looking a little dejected for a moment before his face went blank.

_Baby, don't you, don't you forget about us_

“I’ll never forget about us.” And with that, Kokichi walked away and left Shuichi alone in the dark garden.

Shuichi got home and went to bed. He had so much on his mind, and by so much, he means Kokichi. Kokichi still had feelings for him, and so did he. He resented his parents for making them breakup and setting him up with Kaede. Kaede was nice, but he didn't feel the same way. Was it really that easy? Could they be together somewhere else? 

  
  


_Late nights, playing in the dark_

_And waking up inside my arms_

_Boy, you'll always be in my heart and_

Shuichi turned in his bed, he remembers lying to his parents saying he was going to Kaito’s house when he was actually going to Kokichi’s house to cuddle with him. He smiled to himself.

_I can see it in your eyes, you still want it_

_So don't forget about us_

Maybe they could go to Jabberwok where his uncle lives. They accept lgbtq+ people at Jabberwok. They could ride the ferry there and live with his uncle. There’s a university there and he can finally be a detective like he wanted instead of a doctor like his parents want him to be. He and Kokichi can get married-

_I'm just speaking from experience_

_Nothing can compare to your first true love_

_So I hope this will remind you_

He wants to be happy with Kokichi, but he’s conflicted. What should he do? Stay or leave? Stay or leave? Stay? Leave? Can he even unblock Kokichi? What would his parents do if he did leave?

_When it's for real, it's forever_

_So don't forget about us_

At 2:00am, he finally made his decision.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At 8am Shuichi’s father woke up and made his way to the kitchen where he found his wife at the table crying into her hands.

“What’s wrong?” Shuichi’s dad asked his wife

She showed him the note, and he was furious.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_When it's for real, it's forever_

_So don't forget about us_

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a short part 2? 🤔


End file.
